Episode 448: Bird Words
"Bird Words" was originally released February 25, 2019. Description This episode features some of the narrowest narrow-casting yet recorded in human history, which is to say: If you’ve got a science report about Birds due at school tomorrow morning, we’ve absolutely got you on this one. Suggested talking points: Justin’s Soundboard, Snowblower Preferences, Hot Grapes?, Eight Paper Towel Rolls, Moist Magazines, AI Taxi, 50 Avian Descriptors Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys try to bring some new energy into the show. It does not work. Justin brings back the soundboard with a bunch of comedy effects. 6:24 - It's snowed a silly amount here in the last few days. As I was shoveling my driveway, my next door neighbor, who is a very nice guy but someone I don't know terribly well, offered to lend me his snow blower. I declined his generous offer, because I just generally feel uncomfortable taking help from people. About an hour later, as I was wrapping up the task, the neighbor a few houses down wheeled over his snow blower, and suggested I take it to finish the task. Since he had already brought it over to me, I could hardly refuse the generosity. This left me with having to do the end of my driveway and the sidewalk with the snow blower, all of which is very visible to the next door neighbor's living room window. How do I nonchalantly explain my snow blower snub to the next door neighbor? - Sorry, I Prefer Not To Be Blown in West Des Moines 12:40 - Y - Sent in by Emma Kantt, from Yahoo Answers user Boba, who asks: Why don't we eat fruit hot and microwaved? I feel like this might be good. Hot strawberries, grapes, watermelon, pears. We eat spaghetti and pizza hot, so why not fruit? 22:31 - My roommate recently bought a new value pack, 8 rolls, of paper towels, because we ran out. When I went to use the first roll, I discovered that I hate these paper towels. Turns out they're weirdly soft and don't rip well off the roll, and kind of make my skin crawl when I touch them. How do I use up all the paper towels so I can excuse-buy a new pack from a better brand, specifically maybe a solution that doesn't implicate me for just wasting a bunch of trees? - Damp in DC 30:49 - MZ - Sponsored by Blue Apron, ZipRecruiter. Advertisement for Dr. Gameshow. 35:16 - A Press Release That Has Nothing To Do With Food: Meghan Trainor's new album 46:48 - Y - Sent in by Sid Ross, from Yahoo Answers user Meghan Trainor, who asks: Can a self-driving car get its own job as a taxi or Uber and live a life of its own? 49:42 - Y - Sent in by Emily, from Yahoo Answers user Maddie, who asks: I need 50 words to describe birds visually, let me know what words come up when you think of how birds look? 58:33 - Housekeeping 1:00:10 - FY - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Henry, who asks: Who out there hates BMW or Mercedes like me? I hate those cars with a potion? Category:Episodes Category:Emma Kantt Category:Merit Palmer